T-3000 (John Connor - Genisys)
' 'The T-3000 '''a.k.a '''John Connor is the hidden main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Terminator: Genisys. He is portrayed by Jason Clarke, who also portrays John Connor in the same movie and George Wilson in The Great Gatsby ''and also portrayed Emil Stenz. Bio '''John Connor' was the leader of the Resistance who lead the human force to fight against the machine to win the War against the Machines. Description The T-3000 is a hybrid nanotechnological human-cyborg terminator assigned to kill Kyle Reese & Sarah Connor, as well as complete failed missions assigned to other terminators. This version of the terminator is a nanotechnological cyborg-hybrid and just like the T-1000, he is nearly indestructible and can survive any serious harm. ''Terminator: Genisys'' In 2029, John Connor leads the resistance in the war against the machines. Skynet sends in a T-800 to kill John's mother, Sarah from preventing the war against machines. John sends Kyle Reese to protect her but just at the moment when he is sent back, John is attacked by "Alex", a prototype of the T-5000 (a machine) and starts to infect him into a machine. In the revised timeline, John in his adult self rescues Kyle & Sarah in a hospital and brings them to a parking lot, The Guardian (a terminator that raised Sarah early on) attempts to kill John, but John revives himself and is revealed to be a hybrid nanomachine, donning the name "T-3000". T-3000 gives Sarah & Kyle a chance to join the machines and end the war. They decline and a brief battle occurs after. In the outcome, the T-3000 gets incapacitated temporarily. T-3000 tracks The Guardian, Kyle & Sarah in a warehouse near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where they are attempting to destroy "Genisys", which is secretly Skynet. The T-3000 becomes the victor as the trio are taken into police custody. They are freed and hijack a chopper. The T-3000 arrives in hot pursuit, but fails to win as The Guardian divebombs into the helicopter blades, causing it to crash. T-3000 enters the Genisys building, killing many inside. John also advanced the countdown to Genisys by speeding up the process from hours to mere minutes. At that point, Genisys will spread to every software and be unstoppable. Sarah & Kyle plant bombs in the facility, but John destroys the detonator to the explosives. The Guardian and the T-3000 conflict in a duel. The two Terminators battle each other wounding themselves until the Guardian restrains the T-3000 and both becomes trapped in the field of the prototype time machine, with the Guardian managing to escape but not John and is killed as the machine activates the explosives destroying the T-3000, Cyberdyne Headquarters and preventing Genisys from coming online. :See also: 'John Connor (Original Timeline)' : Trivia *T-3000 (John Connor - Genisys) will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator: Genisys. * Gallery 640px-Genisys-trailer-3.png|The T-3000's true form chokes the older T-800, and they are both about to fight each other. 640px-John-connor-terminator-5.jpg|The T-3000 in his human form, reveals his healing 640px-Tg-john-film-burntwalking.jpg|John Connor (T-3000) skinless Redeye-terminator-genisys-super-bowl-ad-20150129.png|The T-3000 arrives out from the flames of his own chopper after the sky chase Tg-john-film-2.jpg|John Connor's original fom T-3000_destroyed.png|T-3000's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Travellers Category:Gunners Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Impostors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Robots Category:The Terminator Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Laser-Users Category:Riflemen Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Knifemen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadistic characters Category:Assassins Category:Hybrids Category:Clones Category:Clones of other characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Masterminds Category:Master of Disguise Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Fighters Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Global Threats Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes